The Escape
| image = File:Escape.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Scratching Post | end = Ramita de la Baya | prereqs = | giver = | location = Western New Austin | rewards = Experience Points | previous = Walton's Gold | next = The Kidnapped Girl }} is a multi-player co-op mission included in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Story Walton's Gang is trading gold they've acquired, possibly from the mine they took over during Walton's Gold, for weapons and ammo from the Mexican Army at the Scratching Post. The players must steal a gold coach which is well defended by a mobile gatling gun. Once the gold coach is acquired, the players will take it to Benedict's Point to be confiscated by the American Army. Along the way they will be attacked by assailants on horseback trying to get the gold back. As stated in the cinematic, the trading will continue as long as Walton's Gang remains in nearby Tumbleweed. The players are then tasked with ridding the ghost town of the gang. The fight through Tumbleweed will be tough because Walton's gang has an abundance of Gatling Guns set up around corners and behind barricades, watching strategic points around Tumbleweed. The fight will be significantly easier if the players utilize the artillery on the ridge overlooking the town. The artillery is lightly defended, and anyone who's a good shot with cannons can be devastating. Once the players clear the ghost town, they return to Benedict Point, where they get a not-so-warm reception from the US Army, who declare them traitors. After a shootout with the army, the players steal the gold coach from before, and escape across the US-Mexico border into safer territory at Ramita de la Baya. Tip *If the players take the horse-drawn Gatling Gun found at the beginning of the mission to Benedict Point, after the checkpoint cutscene, it will be parked on the side of the train station where the Stagecoach would be found in Single-Player. It can then be driven to Tumbleweed to help thin out the number of enemies there. Setting it up on the side by the church will net some great results. Be sure to park the cart sideways to give the gunner as wide and unobstructed a firing arc as possible. This is a particularly effective strategy for the Advanced mode of this mission. *Taking the coach back during the final stage can be very hard on Advanced, as the American Army will more likely than not snipe the driver and/or passenger from the coach. Ideally, they should take it slowly, with one or more team member following on horseback to take any would-be ambushers before they harm the coach. Unlike other missions, the enemy doesn't respawn, so unless you're aiming for a fast time, this is the safest way to go. *Most of the enemies in the house can be eliminated by the ridge cannons making the mission easier to complete, this is more effective on harder difficulties as enemies with shotguns inside the house can pose a serious threat due to it being an enclosed area. Trivia *The first part of "The Escape" is a reference to Sergio Leone's 1964 film 'A Fistful of Dollars', where the Mexican army attempts to buy arms with a coach of gold but are ultimately stopped by bandits. *Interestingly, although the mission starts during the evening, the Tumbleweed portion takes place during the middle of the day. It is unclear if this was on purpose or not. (PS3 confirmed) *It is possible to drive the horse drawn Gatling gun from the scratching post to Ridgewood farm, then parking it inside the barn. After closing all barn doors and transitioning to a private free roam, the Gatling gun can be used. Anyone using this glitch should be warned this causes massive lag inside the session. (confirmed on Xbox 360) Gallery Rdr_escape02.jpg TheEscape.png|Players take control of the wagon and Gatling gun. TheEscape2.png|The team splits up to transport both vehicles. External Links To Rockstargames website Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Multiplayer